PBA 025a
Valerian snuggles into Wynn a little bit! 4:09:53 PM Wynn: Wynn sits bolt upright. 4:10:43 PM Valerian: Valerian is still asleep and apparently very cuddly! He's also still fully clothed, including his (fortunately rather clean) boots, so there is that. 4:11:50 PM Wynn: Wynn stands and stares. 4:12:28 PM Wynn: Wynn sort of pokes him in the shoulder. 4:12:50 PM Valerian: Valerian twitches and his eyes open. "... oh. Hey." 4:13:32 PM Valerian: He sits up, rubbing his eyes a little bit. 4:13:46 PM Wynn: .......I suppose I could have been more clear. 4:14:25 PM Valerian: ... about what? Oh, crap, I fell asleep. Did I get any dirt on your... no. Good. 4:15:14 PM Wynn: I didn't really expect you to still be here. 4:15:52 PM Wynn: ....and certainly not *in* my bed. 4:15:56 PM Valerian: Should I be somewhere else? 4:16:02 PM Valerian: ... on, looks like. 4:17:34 PM Wynn: Wynn puts a hand over her eyes. 4:18:51 PM Valerian: Not in. I don't get into bed with my boots on, do you? Is that normal here? 4:19:04 PM Valerian: Also, good morning? 4:19:06 PM Wynn: ....no. I don't. 4:19:19 PM Wynn: Wynn sighs. "Good morning." 4:19:37 PM Valerian: ... you okay? 4:20:21 PM Wynn: ...I don't think I can accurately answer that right now. 4:20:29 PM Wynn: I thought I heard people already up and about. 4:20:44 PM Valerian: Maybe you should sit down. 4:21:39 PM Wynn: Wynn looks at him then sits heavily in the chair. 4:22:23 PM Wynn: Wynn then shakes her head and stands. "I have things to do. Duties to perform." 4:23:01 PM Valerian: And you'll probably do them better if you have a moment to center yourself, right? 4:24:19 PM Wynn: Wynn takes a deep breath. 4:26:12 PM Valerian: Right. ... do they have massages in Meneluinin or not? You should get a masseuse, you seem very tense. 4:26:42 PM Wynn: I'm not from Meneluinin. And I am very tense. Pretty much always. 4:27:38 PM Valerian: Oh, right. Isanya, maybe? Your accent is kind of odd. Well, I could give you a backrub if you want, but according to one of the books that can be potentially inappropriate. 4:28:24 PM Wynn: Inappropriate? But they didn't warn you about inviting yourself into-- or *onto*-- a bed? 4:28:47 PM Valerian: .... I didn't invite myself here, I was sitting here and you sat here, and then we fell asleep. 4:29:11 PM Valerian: I mean, I don't really remember falling asleep, but I *was* asleep, so obviously that's what happened, right? 4:30:17 PM Wynn: ....I suppose. 4:30:33 PM Wynn: I'm sorry. It was just... shocking. 4:30:49 PM Nation: Nation's Voice: I thought I should warn you: We'll be leaving Voidspace soon. 4:30:52 PM Valerian: Did I drool? Please tell me I didn't drool. 4:31:08 PM Wynn: Thank you, Nation. 4:31:14 PM Wynn: ....I hate jumps. 4:31:20 PM Valerian: What does that mean exactly, leaving Voidspace? 4:31:41 PM Wynn: He shifts planes... and sometimes you get terrible visions from them. 4:32:31 PM Valerian: Oh. 4:32:47 PM Wynn: In fact, if we *are* jumping, we should sit down. Just in case. 4:32:54 PM Valerian: I am sitting down. 4:33:00 PM Wynn: ...right. 4:33:22 PM Valerian: Also, I *can* give you a backrub perfectly innocently if you want. I'm pretty sure there are allowances for that. 4:33:31 PM Wynn: Wynn sits down on the bed, but not *right* next to him. 4:33:47 PM Wynn: No, thankyou. I doubt that would help. 4:34:50 PM Valerian: Valerian nods. 4:35:07 PM Valerian: Fair enough. That's one that seems fairly loaded for some reason. I don't know why, are backs supposed to be sexy or something? 4:35:38 PM Wynn: I think it's more about personal space and closeness. 4:35:58 PM Wynn: Generally people don't let people within a close distance unless they are intimately close. 4:36:32 PM Valerian: Oh. That makes sense, I suppose. 4:37:23 PM Wynn: ....For the first time, I hope the jump comes soon. 4:37:32 PM Valerian: Why? 4:37:55 PM Valerian: Nothing happened. ... did it? Did anything happen? I don't remember anything happening. 4:38:10 PM Wynn: Well *I* don't. 4:38:13 PM Valerian: I don't feel like anything happened. 4:38:16 PM Nation: Nation's Voice: Okay. I'll be jumping on 3, then. 3... 2... 1... (will save) 4:38:52 PM Wynn: ((15... thank goodness... lol)) 4:42:42 PM Valerian: Valerian turns chalk-white and first puts his head in his hands, and then curls up into a ball on the bed, murmuring something unintelligible over and over again. 4:42:59 PM Nation: Wynn passes. Val does not. 4:43:25 PM Wynn: Wynn puts a hand on his shoulder. "It'll pass soon." 4:44:25 PM Valerian: Didn't happen that way. It didn't happen that way, it didn't happen that way... 4:44:47 PM Wynn: ...are you ok? 4:45:11 PM Valerian: IT DIDN'T HAPPEN THAT WAY. 4:45:35 PM Wynn: Wynn shakes her head. "It's not always an accurate depiction." 4:45:49 PM Valerian: Valerian curls up a little tighter, still shaking. 4:46:36 PM Wynn: ...is there something I can do to help? 4:47:37 PM Valerian: ... it didn't happen that way, it didn't happen that way, it didn't, it didn't... 4:47:47 PM Wynn: Do you want to talk about it? 4:48:53 PM Valerian: Valerian is not in the building, it seems; he has Checked Out. 4:49:14 PM Wynn: Wynn frowns. 4:50:11 PM Valerian: Valerian is still curled up in a small ball, mumbling. 4:50:38 PM Wynn: Wynn moves up the bed a little and rubs his back. "It's ok. It wasn't real." 4:51:05 PM Valerian: Valerian quiets down a little bit, still shivering. 4:52:15 PM | Edited 4:52:19 PM Wynn: I don't know of anything to help... it just takes time. 4:53:25 PM Valerian: Eventually he unfolds a little bit and sits up, still pretty pale. "... that was... that was really..." 4:53:39 PM Wynn: Wynn nods. "It's pretty intense." 4:54:09 PM Wynn: It's supposed to get easier to block it out with time. 4:54:32 PM Valerian: It went back through every bad thing I ever could've done but didn't and ... 4:54:55 PM Wynn: everything you did? 4:55:22 PM Valerian: Not everything, but. Lots of things. 4:55:39 PM Wynn: Are you ok now? 4:56:11 PM Valerian: Yeah. 4:56:17 PM Valerian: Valerian stands up and opens the door. 4:56:38 PM Wynn: I'm going to get dressed and I'll meet you out there. 4:57:00 PM Valerian: Valerian nods, and heads out. 4:57:10 PM Wynn: Wynn changes and starts getting her armor on!